Cealy and Skye Utsukushii
Cealy "I WISH CHASE WAS MY ONLY SIBLING!" ''-Cealy to her sisters.'' Cealy is the most quick witted of the Utsukushii children. She's incredibly similar to her mother, April, but does have parts of her that are like her father, Buddy. She has tendency to blow things up, both literally and figuratively. Cealy can be conceited and arrogant, but has a good heart. Appearance Cealy has wild, curly blonde hair that she almost always pulls away from her face. She inherited her father's hazel eyes that can seem to peer right into someone's soul (she also inherited her father's fire eyes). Cealy is thin and average height, not inheriting her mom's shortness. Cealy wears what Buddy calls an "I'm Cealy and I'm Fabulous" look, which is identical to her mother's "I'm April and I'm Fabulous" look. Cealy is pretty, but refuses to acknowledge so and has no problem not being the pretty twin (even though she and her sister are 99.9% identical...) History Cecilia "Cealy" Lakota Utsukushii was born to rocket scientist, Buddy Utsukushii and sailing instructor (and gold medalist), April Utsukushii in Virginia Beach, Virginia. She is older or younger than her twin sister, Skye Utsukushii by 7 minutes (they never can decide who's older, and though both parents know, they won't tell), which is ironically the amount of time Buddy is younger than Morgan and April is younger than Hannah. Relationships Buddy and April Cealy is very close to both of her parents and takes great pride in being similar to her mother, though her father often (jokingly) warns her that it isn't such a great thing. Buddy describes Cealy as "More like April than words can tell." and April describes her as "A beautiful girl who is full of mischief.". Skye Utsukushii Cealy and Skye are incredibly close, despite the fact that they are polar opposites. Skye is the calm and apprehensive twin while Cealy is the wild and reckless twin. Their relationship is a mixture of both parents' relationships with their own twins. It's similar to Hannah and April's in the sense that they are opposites, but balance each other out immensely but fight like Buddy and Morgan. Both twins claim they're the older one. Teaghan Utsukushii Cealy and Teaghan are claimed to argue the most, since they are the two most hotheaded daughters. Cealy and Teaghan can be the best of friends, but easily clash as well. Chase Utsukushii Cealy is known to favor Chase above all of her siblings, due to the fact that he looks up to her and will quickly agree to her plots and schemes. Chase and Cealy are often partners in crime, despite their age difference. Cealy will create the brilliant plan and Chase will execute it, since he's so adorable, no one can stay mad at him. Personality Cealy is the family ring-leader and often gets her family into trouble. She has a loud voice and a reckless 'fear nothing' attitude that even puts her mother's to shame. Cealy is a very hotheaded girl and is usually very fiesty. She has the kind of vibe around her that puts someone under a spell and can make anyone feel perfect. Cealy can be conceited to the point of thinking she is the best but chooses her friends wisely, since they all are very down to earth and bring out the sweet side of her. Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:AprilShowers101's Pages Category:Buddy and April's Kids Category:Twins Category:Females